User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Yeah, you're right, it's so hard to tell... Wait when did he mention the snorty kids? At times I had my volume lower so I don't think I caught that. I was relistening to it this morning and I found this part where I kept saying "you can admit it" (in the chat) and then I think 111 says something like "when should we?" and then it's silent for a moment and then he's like "sorry Zy" but I CAN'T REALLY TELL BECAUSE HE'S ECHOING. ALSO I think it's like after 1:29:30. (I have the link since he did make it unlisted, but you can probably find it in your history...) if you can try to make it out because I DON'T KNOOWWW but yeah they might have just wanted me to talk, not for anything oh! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:03, July 30, 2014 (UTC) OOOH OH MY GOD. Okay I do remember him saying something about me predicting snorty stuff happening to Sigma but not really the sweaty kids and coconuts...okay was that the part where he was reading Lippies V.3 where Knuckles was walking through the prickle bushes with the random spider and stuff? Because oh. My volume was a bit lower at that part. Now I'm gonna go back... I PROBABLY CURSED YOU. AAAAGGGGHHHHH Well, maybe your link is just oh! Let me try to email you the actual one... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD OKAY I FOUND THE PART okay yeah I remember him saying something about me predicting snorty stuff happening to you but I guess I missed the snorty kids part. OH! also I sent you the link through email so yeah...if you can even get it to work, the part I was talking about was right at 1:29:30 (when Zy says "if you say that one more time" he was talking about me saying "you can admit it" in the chat...) OH hopefully it works... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, snort! Is your phone just crashing or is the video really just a blank screen? That's weird...WELL, SNORT! Yeah I was thinking that too. Hopefully that's just what the meant :'o WHO KNOWS But yeah probably I'm the next you as in I'M THE NEXT ONE THEY WANT TO UNMUTE SNOOORT the force unmuting was a bit oh! though. Thankfully I didn't say anything or my mom didn't come it, it was just me typing...THEY COULD BASICALLY HERE ME MESSAGING YOU ABOUT THE STREAM. OH also one part I think I was trying to kill a fry because when I rewatched it I heard Zy say "I can hear the clapping" or something SNEGON "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah can we just say we're over analyzing it all? Yeah. Let's just say that....for now, anyway WH- IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID THAT MORNING!!!!! EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT!!1!!!>!?>!>!! WHAAAT NO IT'S NOT I was kidding :; I'm not angry at you at all and I'm not blaming anything on you :; anyway it sounds like your phone is crashing...SNOOOOOORT. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okey-dokey-chan ^0^ I think we are just getting our undis in knots. wH''AT'' NO IT'S OKAY! REALLY!!! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT DON'T BLAME IT ALL ON YOURSELF OR myself ;) If it's an iPhone, then most definitely LOL WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH THAT EXPRESSION O.O >.< GLOWING UNDIS NO IT'S OKAY!!! REALLY!!! LOL I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY MEANT TO WRITE BANANAS. OKAY Oh, you're! ;) I figured you just forgot to so...OH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL FREAKING CALVIN KLEIN. MORE LIKE UNDERWOOD UNDERWEAR!!!! ALL THE RAGE GET THE HOT NEW FASHIONS wh- sneGON! IT'S FINE REALLY DON'T DO THE DO YOU'RE GOING TO DO BECAUSE IF YOU DO THEN OO OU LOL I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S KIND OF FUNNY. BUT ALSO REALLY SNORTY AT THE SAME TIME??!?!? FREAKING WALTER MITTY. WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO WATCH THAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL YES TOTALLY!!!! RIVALING ORIGINAL'S VICTORIA'S SECRET MODELLING, NO!??!? FREAKING "CELEBS" LOL HOT AND DANGEROUS!!!!!!!!! GARBEDG!!!!!!!!!! PURINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, that's snorty...wait do you mean tequila then? It's kinda like vodka...but not. IT HAS WORMS IN THE BOTTLE OR SOMETHING. SNORT. LOL TEEN BEACH MOVIE WHAT THE HECK. Whoever's choosing the movies as a fine taste in quality, I must say. BUT WHY WALTER MITTY MY GOD ALL YOUR HATRED FOR THAT MOVIE HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL THAT'S WONDERFUL. LACY PANTIES TOO?? MIGHT I ADD??? YEAH. PANTS-OFF DANCE-OFF VERN AND HIS GRAPE SODA YUM-EE!!!!! GODDDDD. Tequila is like hard liquor too. So everyone's probably gonna be drunk, I take it? Sounds like a freaking BLAST. Good GOD. OKAY I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT "AUGGEATED" MEANS BUT I'M GONNA ASSUME THAT MEANS HE CHOSE THE MOVIES. GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:25, July 30, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!!!!!! LOL if you don't think about it ;) OH MY GOD I CAN SO SEE HIM SAYING THAT just who, the HELL, DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!?!?!!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? God...and dealing with drunk people is just really freaking annoying. UGH! WHY Yeah I guessed you meant suggested after XD XDDDDDDDDD ECKS DEE "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHAT OH GOD WHAT ye, it is ;) WITH HIS OH! GUN DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHAT EVEN IS THIS CONVERSATION ANYMORE WE WENT FROM TALKING ABOUT AWKWARDO STREAMS TO SEE-THROUGH UNDIS WHAT what about Eric's purse ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT OH MY GOD TOTES!!!!!!!!! REALLY???? YAAAAAAAAAY NOW YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM THAT SNORTY TRIP. AND THEN YOU CAN COME ON CHAT AGAIN AND STUFF ;) at least if you can't join streams, you could still watch them...if you wanted to. Sometimes they're a bit...oh! but other times...OH! wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) "OUTFITA" GENIUS I KNOW THAT'S JUST A TYPO BECAUSE YOU'RE ON AN IPHONE BUT SERIOUSLY "OUTFITA" IT'S GRAND I like how the last two words in that sentence weren't even capitalized GOD...don't worry, I'm sure everything will be A-OKAY! I mean, what is the worst that could happen anyway? Well...snort. I don't know but I don't think anything that oh! will happen. If it does, well, I'll screenshot anything really obvious or something and send it to you. The most oh! that can happen for now though is oh River. yeah, oh River... God I'm kind of dreading oh River... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL IT'S great Wait do you know about Oh River too? HEIN?! I don't know, are ''we talking about the same thing...? When you mentioned "oh stuff" I thought you were talking about creepy crush things. Not Oh River... ''"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW right it's booby river "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ZY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Apparently...? I don't even he said something about it in the stream last night after it went off air. I was like "WHY?!?!?!?!?!?" I'm hoping it's just a straight-out joke thing and not because of other things "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...exactly. Seriously people who do that stuff for "other reasons" just creep me the snort out also Zy giving into the nasty SNORT!!!!!! I'm just gonna pray to the Moon and the Prince that it's a straight-out joke "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) oh GODDDDD THE WEIRD COMMENTS I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT Okay this is my plan: He said he wasn't going to actually post it on the wiki. So he'll probably send a link to it or something. Most likely on chat. If he posts the link while I'm on chat and it's REALLY SNORTY, then I'm just gonna reply with "i" or "I'm done" and leave for a week. so if I randomly disappear then yeah, I'm not dead. maybe we can just continue chatting here or through email or something but yeah THE MOON AND THE PRINCE ARE THE BEST AND THE ONLY HOPE LIKE REALLY WH- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay basically if you notice I'm gone then, yeah, you should book it too, but I don't know. While I'm gone I'll just write Lippies V.6 a lot or something... Also what does MIA stand for? And by a "certain person"...I think I know who you're talking about? Either the owner themselves or someone else in particular... Eh...at least he's not drawing Sigma or something. Knowing KFG she'll probably like the picture or something... YES THE COUSINS YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON THEM TOO "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:03, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Wait so when you leave are you actually leaving the internet completely or just the wiki? PS Zy is on scratch you know so he'll probably notice you just left the wiki... Unless you just draw all the requests and then upload them when you come back. okay, that makes sense. I just derped and couldn't figure out what the letters stood for. First letter? D YEAH SAME AIYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well then. How long are we gonna disappear for then, a week? Once Zy gets on the chat today I'll probably go there so I can try to catch him when he posts it. But, I don't know if he will until KFG goes on the chat...also, if he PMs it or something. Eh. I feel like it would be most effective though if he posts it while on chat because then they could see I actually left the chat...ya feelin' me? WH- OKAY SO WE ARE THINKING OF THE SAME PERSON. OKAY. You mean the comments are disrespectful? Yeah...back to the whole bathing suit thing all over again...GOD. THE LION KING. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okey dokey smokey ;) I think we should come back at the same time though, so we don't like, miss-out on...I don't even know. Maybe when it does happen we can just figure out a date to return. Yeah. (Which would be like a week after...) Wait, why won't we just like return the next whatever day? Like if it happened today, we would return next Wednesday. YA FEELING ME?!??!?!? What I meant by "effective" was leaving. If it was posted in the main chat while I was there, I could leave and they would know I left the chat. Otherwise if it was in comments you can't see when someone closes out of the wiki...if it's in talk pages, then, oh. But either way, I'll still end up leaving if it's that snorty. We could tell him to not post it but then the thought of a booby River sitting on his computer and no one else has seen it is actually TERRIFYING. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Unless it's purposely drawn bad...if it's purposely drawn bad you can tell it's a joke...OH MY GOD THIS MESSAGE IS REALLY LONG I'M SORRY. Wait I didn't even realise we were talking about that whole love triangle thing. But oh? Oh. Yeah I get what you mean though...like, SNORT STOP TRYING TO RUIN THE RELATIONSHIP, MAMA MIA!!!! "rustles my jimmies" besides I thought he liked a certain blue cat anyway... LOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT THAT REALLY. I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE FOR SO LONG. I GUESS THAT FREAKING VOICE IS JUST ENGRAINED INTO MY HEAD OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE WHEN I READ THAT I READ IT IN THAT VOICE. SNORT. OH MY GOD YOU DID? THAT'S FANTASTO. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Ye. Holy snort my last message was really tl;dr sorry YEEAAAH....GOD I REALLY HOPE IT'S JUST A JOKE. IF I GET THE LINK ON CHAT WHEN YOU'RE NOT THERE I CAN SEND IT TO YOU OKAY? AND WE CAN ANALYZE. SEE IF IT'S A JOKE OR NOT...OR...yeah Yeah...I guess so...snegon BLECH!>?!?!>?!?!?!??!>!>?!>?!>?!>?!>?!>?!>?!>?!!>?!?>!>?!>?!>? FOREVER IN MY HEART. WH- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:47, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHAT ooh okay yeah that makes sense...also because like it always zooms in randomly and then sometimes it won't zoom out enough? Annoyong. Yeah it should be pretty obvious. But I'll probably send you the link anyway...unless you don't even want to see it. But really I kinda wish he would just come online already so I could get it over with...the whole thing is like really MAKING ME ANXIOUS NOW?! WE DO NOT FORGIVE. WE DO NOT FORGET. EXPECT US. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) GOD OKAY I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO HATED THAT!! ALSO, REFRESHING ALL THE FREAKING TIME. UGH!!!!!! well technically I am still because we're the same person ;) OBVIOUSLY YEAH I'M IN THE CHAT WITH HIM RIGHT NOW. NOW WE JUST PLAY THE WAITING GAME. ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:51, July 30, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, TOTES!!! AND THEN ON THE REAL MOBILE, IT JUST CRASHES A BUNCH ANYWAY!!! SNOOORT MY GOD YEAH JUST WAITING ON THE EDGE OF THE WATER AHA, GET IT>?!?>!?>!!?>!>?!>?!>?!>?!?>!>? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:01, July 31, 2014 (UTC) u got dat rit ;) GOD It's taking FO-RIVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD THE RIVER PUNS "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:21, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Maybe he won't... maybe he won't ever draw it... MAYBE IT'LL SIT ON HIS COMPUTER. GOD MAYBE IT'S MAYBELLINE moon and the prince ;) KEEPING US ON THE EDGE STILL!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:50, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL SORRY LATE REPLY GOD IN THE CHAT HE WAS LIKE "WHAT THE HECK!!!!!" AND I STARTED LAUGHING ;) WHY IS THAT EVEN LOL PERF "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:23, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL THIS IS FANTASTO. LIKE REALLY you can't even read what the lyrics are without a translator ARE YOU GONNA SPAM I GOT A BOY ON MY CHIN NEXT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YEAH OH GOD FANTASTIC BABY. LOVELY!!! IS THIS RANDOM "SPAM ZY'S TALK PAGE" BECAUSE OF THE OH! THAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH He hasn't said anything about it yet but OH! Pretty delectable ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL He's all like "SHE SENT ME THE WINKY FACE!!!" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH AND IT BEING DERPED OUT MAKES IT JUST LOOK LIKE A BOLD PARENTHESES. LIKE OH? OH. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:43, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL I WAS JUST GONNA SAY HE UPLOADED IT AND NOW HE'S SPAMMING IT RANDOMLY IN CHAT lovely :* "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:46, July 31, 2014 (UTC) still waiting...EUUUGGGGGHHHHHH OKAY HOPEFULLY HE JUST DECIDED AGAINST DRAWING IT OR SOMETHING or he's waiting for KFG to join.... euh "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YEAH, I'm definitely not gonna mention it. Good God...but then again, he seems to remember the most random and irrelevant things...SNORT!!! JUST FORGET THIS ONE THING PLZ N THNK "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) WHAT??? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) you got a boy on your chin LOL YEAH LIKE OH? OH. LOVELY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) "yes dear" in the chat he was randomly spamming nipsilon and then he wrote "you got a boy on your chin" followed by the winky. k "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD REALLY LOL AND REALLY KICK THE ROCK OF ALL THE oh it's because the lyrics isn't it ISN'T IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) '' OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD'' I KNOW YOU FREAKING PICKED THAT SONG ON PURPOSE YOU JUST DID "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:02, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, TOTES. I was actually thinking of another CREEPY REASON but k "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:03, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ...never mind. ANYWAYS, I'm back in the chat again (was stuck watching MODERN FAMILY for a bit) and both Zy and Haiden are away. Wait...never mind right as I typed that HE POSTED A LINK TO A STREAM "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:07, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OKAY WELL IF YOU DON'T GET IT THEN GOOD. Yeah no one is even in here except Zy and Haiden. I don't even know where 111 went I WISH YOU COULD JOIN THE STREAMS "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:11, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD HOW DO YOU NOT whatevs it's not about the lyrics specifically, I mean yeah it has to do with the lyrics but other things put together and UGGJKHAKA ANYWAY YEAH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:14, July 31, 2014 (UTC) O______________________________O "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:18, July 31, 2014 (UTC) okay all I'm gonna say is you posted those oh! lyrics on Zy's talk page k HOW ARE YOU OH? ABOUT THE STREAM wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) okay, good Zy is the only one talking. I wonder if anything weird is gonna happen...snegon We're basically looking at this weird DA art...you know, Jordy? The yellow guy with the blue polkadots...SNORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:26, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Didn't you follow him on Scratch or something? ALSO, EGYPT THE DESERTHOG also I think he's ending the livestream now or something best livestream ever lasted like twenty minutes "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay never mind he's not ending it... NOW HE'S READING LIPPIES V.5 LOVELAY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) He's reading the Shadow story now but his mic is all fuzzy and it's scaring me I think he dropped it or something "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:57, July 31, 2014 (UTC) yeah And yes it's just me and Zy wE'RE ALWAYS THE last ones left "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OF COURSE YOU WOULD REMEMBER THAT PART lovely "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD GO DO IT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Wait he did? Probably because I accidentally closed my laptop when my mom came in and started talking to me...SNOOORT well I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA SPAM HIS TALK PAGE WITH ;) GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SURE DO IT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL I LIKE HOW YOU'RE JUST RANDOMLY SPAMMING HIS TALK PAGE NOW DELISH also he randomly disappeared... huh "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I don't know I don't think he said he was leaving but maybe he did and I derped out if he doesn't come back soon though I'm just gonna leave SNEGON "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:42, July 31, 2014 (UTC) No he was there when I came back, then he disappeared but he came back now. Apparently his thing snorted OH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) no it's not live so you can't watch it anymore :( :((((( SNORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:51, July 31, 2014 (UTC) okay it's mostly just Zy reading random stuff but yeah I'll let y'all know if anything snort-EE happens ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 05:58, July 31, 2014 (UTC) He did say something about the "prosthetic testicals" thing...he was like WAIT DID SHE WATCH THIS??? And then he was like saying how he accidentally said that oh "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) HE THOUGHT IT WAS ME??? GOD LOL THAT'S OH! wonderful PEACHY KEEN!!!!!! also now he's reading that Original fanfic you wrote "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YOU'RE RIGHT okay now he's muted again because apparently his older sister was being a snort... Okay... I don't even "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW, RIGHT?! It's basically just Zy reading random oh! stuff and then every once in a while it goes completely silent In the next two minutes if he doesn't come back I'll probably just leave "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) UGH YEAH I mean you could TRY the snorty iPhone version but I don't know it might snort and YEAH also how was Walter Mitty ;) and he's like in the chat now but still muted oh "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeaah FREAKING MOBILE Snooooort well YEAH BEST LIVESTREAM 2019 "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) "Help me" smell of pot??? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT We're talking about stupid references to put in Lippies V.6 ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 06:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK THERE ARE PEOPLE SMOKING POT NOW???!!! UGGGHH GODDDDD Well, that's good at least. FREAKING WALTER MITTY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 07:06, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Domestic anise? Do you mean domestic abuse? Either way, WHAT THE HELL WHERE ARE YOU EVEN. YEAH I KNOW RIGHT FREAKING "MITTY" WALTER MITTY: AM I A MUPPET OR A MAN?!??!?!?!?!?!?!? also I left the stream now since I'm going to bed in a few minutes. So oh "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 07:10, July 31, 2014 (UTC)